


Vanilla Buttercream

by kittkatt_xx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Excessive Drinking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittkatt_xx/pseuds/kittkatt_xx
Summary: What's the point of getting sloshed if you can't have fun? Luckily for Hop, Leon and Raihan know how to make the most of a tipsy evening together.Semi-canon timeline. Warning for dubious consent on Hop's part.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Vanilla Buttercream

“Stop, stop-- Pffft, hahaha!” 

“Rai, tell it again!”

“Right! So, two Applins walk into a bar...”

Hop clutched his gut with another round of laughter. Doubled over less than a meter from his flat, he waved a hand at Raihan in a signal to cut the jokes for a moment in order for him to breathe.

“Nah, I’ll save it,” Raihan decided, steadying Hop with a hefty pat on the back. When the younger man was once again standing straight with a tear wiped from the corner of his eye, he removed his hold. He went on, “Let’s go inside, yeah? You can’t visit the pubs with us without giving us a look at your new place.”

Raihan was genuinely invested in what lay beyond the front door. It had been almost a year since he had last seen Hop, and, honestly, if the way he had filled out some of his older brother’s hand-me-downs said anything about his maturity, he wouldn’t mind checking out how he had decorated his first independent living space. His bedroom at the family home in Postwick hadn’t been much to look at. But that was a relic from his childhood, this should be much more updated and interesting. 

Hop sighed, though it was a touch playful, still addled from their rounds of beer, “Fine, fine. Lemme grab my keys... I haven’t finished gettin’ settled in, ‘k? Don’t make fun of me.”

“When have we ever made fun of you?” Leon blinked, doing a horrible job at feigning shock. He then put a finger to his beard, thoughtfully tapping. “Hm, maybe once. Sorry, don’t hate me!”

Hop simply chuckled and twisted into the lock, the key connected to the ring of his Wyndon’s PokéLab lanyard, freshly issued last week and somewhat brittle from lack of use. The door was jiggled open and he gestured for them to follow. A few switches were flipped and light flooded the flat. He hurriedly made his way inside and called for them to not let the cold air in. 

The flat’s layout was cramped, to say the least; a kitchen and dining area aligned the left side while a bedroom and bathroom aligned the right, a short hallway dividing them with a singular storage closet and laundry area at the back. Boxes cluttered various surfaces, most taped shut, with only a couple of essential items pieces of furniture out on display. Beyond the couch, television, and dining set, there wasn’t much to see. Most intriguing (or tragic, rather) was the fact that nothing matched. It was an array of different surfaces and materials that could have passed for a Zigzagoon’s favorite pile of treasure.

“... Hop, I know a _truly_ talented interior designer, she lives right here in the city,” Raihan commented, one hand coming up to stifle a snicker.  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Hop shot back, already in the kitchen and pulling out several glasses. He looked the Gym Leader up and down with a crinkled nose.

“Just sayin’.”

“Rude.”

Leon, who had seen the flat yesterday, was at the fridge and making a disappointed face, “I thought you had drinks? The only thing in here is water and that Pomeg Berry fizzy pop you’re obsessed with.”

“Boo,” Raihan chimed in, stretching a bit after his track jacket was tossed off onto a chair at the table, his taut athletic undershirt matching his track pants, “this was supposed to be the after party.”

Hop ignored them. He was busy digging around the top shelf above the pantry, his shorter stature not facilitating his reach to the far end, fingers wiggling. The three glasses he had gathered were perched on the countertop, each seemingly from a separate set. Eventually, he grabbed what he was looking for, an aged bottle of Sinnoh whiskey, its wax seal intact and a thin layer of dust encasing it. He then placed it beside the glasses and grinned at his guests.

“Oh shit,” Raihan said, alight with appreciation for the appearance of hard liquor, “we doin’ shots?”

“You two can,” Hop said, a nervous laugh following. He waved a hand at them and went back to the refrigerator, which had been left ajar by Leon, who was toying with the television’s remote, and took out a fizzy pop to mix with the alcohol. He cracked the tab and set it beside one of the glasses, saying, “I can’t do shots. Remember my birthday last summer? I puked my guts out. Twice.”

Leon whined from where he stood in front of the screen, “It was your eighteenth birthday, you’re supposed to take shots.”

“Not all at once, Lee.”

Leon gave a grunt of mild agreement.

“Whatever,” Raihan shrugged, now beside Hop and wrangling an arm around his shoulders, “we’ll just do a couple then, yeah? We don’t have to go off the rails with it.”

“A couple?” Hop repeated dubiously. He twisted the cap on the Sinnoh whiskey and let it fall onto the countertop, its potent fragrance filling the crowded kitchen. 

“You’ll be fine,” Raihan assured. “Plus, we’re still celebrating your new job, so I think shots are fair game. You can’t properly celebrate with mixed drinks, mate.”

Hop relented, persuaded by Raihan’s weight bearing down on him and the warmth of his words. He splashed a sizeable amount of liquor into each glass and passed them around, gilded eyes glittering with anticipation. Satisfied with his measurements, he beckoned his brother closer, the television remote now abandoned. The three of them were all considerably tipsy - why else would Raihan’s silly Applin joke be so funny? - and while he did have his reservations in regards to pushing that, he didn’t want to bring the mood down. They had shown him a good time downtown, and he wanted to return the favor. Shots in hand, they formed a semi-circle around the kitchen. 

“Aw, cheers!” Leon beamed, abruptly raising his glass and practically sloshing it down his arm. “My little brother is grown up! It’s too precious, I think I might cry.”

“I’m sure you did at some point,” Raihan remarked.

“Did I?”

“Yeah, when I first told you about moving here-- Oi!” Hop was cut short by Leon tackling him into an embrace. Two strong arms held him firm and facilitated a forced nuzzling against one of his cheeks. A mane of deep violet engulfed him and put his shorter locks to shame, the two of them briefly enmeshed before Hop could scramble free. He gasped and pushed Leon away, chiding, “It’s not a big deal, c’mon, you’re embarrassing me.”

With the pair of siblings detangled, Raihan raised his glass, “Right then, cheers. Cheers to Hop!”

“Hopscotch!” Leon saluted, being the first to clink their drinks together.

“Heh, thanks,” Hop said. Putting on his brave face, he brought the rim to his mouth and drank the waiting contents down. An immediate burn could be felt in his throat, yet he powered through it. He felt it plunge into his stomach and join the pints he had been knocking back earlier. A wince marred his features to signal that he wasn’t one for exhaling sharply, and licking his lips, he shuddered. “Eugh, that’s rough.”

Raihan agreed, though he didn’t retch in the same way Hop did, nor did he pound at the center of his chest like Leon. Rather, he calmly picked up the bottle and looked it over with an arched brow, “Where’d you get this from, anyway?”

“Huh? Oh, it was a gift from a friend at graduation. She gave them out to our little cohort, all of us who were going into the sciences,” Hop said with a roll of his shoulders.

Leon butted in, palming over the small of Hop’s back and keeping him close by the hem of his knitted jumper, “You have a little lassie friend I need to know about? Don’t be shy now, Hopscotch.”

“She was just in my class and we had our internship with Sonia together, not a big deal.”

“Sounds pretty close to me.”

“ _Ugh_ , come off it, would you? You’re worse than mum.”

“Maybe you’re getting old, Lee,” Raihan taunted. He jostled the bottle in Leon’s direction and smirked when he surrendered his sibling and came after him, instead. It was held high above his head to stay out of reach, which wasn’t even necessary with the foot of height he had on him. He went on, playfully, “Too short, always have been.”

“You’re just weirdly tall! Now give me another, you two are making me sad,” Leon said, whiny and clearly further along in rekindling his drunken state from earlier. 

“Yeah? We doin’ more?”

“I dunno, how many more?” Hop rubbed the back of his head, uncertain and with the first shot already dancing around his insides. “I’m kinda a lightweight like Lee.”

Leon frowned at being labeled a ‘lightweight’, which was quickly remedied by Raihan passing him the bottle. Its amber color sloshed around inside the crystal clear container, twinkling in a manner that suggested mischief. The top was unscrewed once again and their glasses were refilled. Leon’s hand was remarkably steady, providing each of them with what had to be at least two shots worth, bitter and excessive and waiting. 

“Eh, I guess it’s your night. Your call,” Raihan said with a small smile. He leaned into the countertop, one hand lazily on his hip and the other propped beneath his chin, expectant. 

If anyone was talented at peer pressure, it was Raihan. And he didn’t have to do much.

“Well, I mean...” Hop’s gaze bounced among the two of them. He swallowed, the whiskey’s lingering flavor tickling the back of his throat. Shit. How could he turn them down? His one and only older brother and Raihan who had taken a day from his busy Gym Leader’s schedule during the season? While he was definitely on the more delicate side when it came to holding his liquor, he figured that the best way to remedy such an issue was to get a little practice in. He nodded, perking up and saying, “Let’s do another. Already poured, innit?”

“That’s the spirit!” Leon sang, glass in hand.

“Good choice,” Raihan chuckled. He straightened his posture and looked the younger man over, a settled stare suggesting his curiosity to how well he could handle himself. “As long as you don’t get too wrecked, Hop, try and stay lucid, mm?”

“I will!”

The night began to slow and warp after the second (which was technically two shots, by the way) and the third and the fourth and the... fifth? Despite them spacing each one out, the alcohol was quick to catch up. It didn’t help much that in between the shots they kicked around Hop’s old football or were drawn in by a comedy special on the telly, knackering themselves out. The tiny flat was saturated with drunken giggles and inside jokes by the time Hop stumbled into his bedroom at three in the morning, Leon and Raihan loudly debating something on the couch with the bottle discarded on the table.

Hop passed out face-first into one of his pillows.

“... Buh? Whatimeizit?”

Hop sat up, one hand digging into the mattress for support. With a yelp, he was startled to find what appeared to be a thigh boxing him in. A quick pat with his opposite hand revealed that it was a similar situation all around. Even more freakishly was the fact that there was a strange sort of support on his lower back, like he had sunk down into someone’s lap. Turning his head, he glanced upward.

“Lee?”

“You’re a right sleepyhead, aren’t you?”

“What... Are you holdin’ me?”

Leon bobbed his head, speaking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “I had to. I didn’t want you emptying your stomach on the bed. You weren’t looking so great earlier.”

“Wait, when?” Hop tried to regain control of how he was placed among the sheets, and was swiftly stopped by one of Leon’s hands around his waist. A combination of still being tipsy and sheer exhaustion meant that he couldn’t do much to fight it. Licking his chapped lips, he went on, “Please don’t tell me I puked.”

“Heh, you didn’t. We got you some water, you were fine, just woozy. But I didn’t want to risk it, so I figured I’d hold you up.”

“Ugh, you worry too much. I can take care of myself, I’m not a kid.”

Raihan’s voice suddenly carved through their conversation, “That so? You damn near woulda pissed yourself if Lee hadn’t stepped in.”

Hop was mortified to hear whatever the Gym Leader was going on about, those bright blues flashing at him from the corner armchair, prompting a fumbled, “H-Huh?”

His bedroom had become quite crowded.

“Shhh, Hopscotch, nothing to be embarrassed about,” Leon said, keeping his arm secure. “Just had to help you out a bit.”

Feeling humiliation creep onto his cheeks, Hop peered down at the top hem of his trousers. It was tough to see with only the single lamp on his dresser lit, though it was doable if he squinted; his belt had been left undone along with the button, his zipper haphazardly pulled up. With the alcohol bogging down his mind, he struggled to put two and two together. No. No _way_. Shakily, he realized how empty his bladder felt after way too much liquid in such a short span of time, with no comprehensible recollection of visiting the bathroom. Yet he had to have gone. He shifted and felt a wet patch at the front of his briefs that, apparently, could have been much worse without his older brother’s assistance. 

Leon’s woolly plaid hoodie served as a cushion for every movement made beneath his chin, which was tucked into that short hair, chiming, “Don’t wiggle around so much, you’ll get dizzy. We don’t want that. Aw, you’ve had a busy night, haven’t you?”

Hop ruffled with defiance, “I’m fine. Just buzzed, is all.”

“Oi, Hop, what’d you say about not being a kid? You weren’t joking,” Raihan sneered, standing from the chair and making his way to the dresser. In two strides he had crossed the room and was blocking the lamp’s glow. Among the dresser’s unorganized contents of folded papers and pieces of clothing, he grabbed something and tossed it to Leon, “Catch.”

Leon caught the thin plastic tube between the fingers of his free hand, peering at it with an intrigued look and chiding, “Lube? What’s it say on here? Vanilla... Vanilla buttercream flavored lube? Arceus, that’s a mouthful.”

Raihan let out a laugh.

“What?”

“Mouthful. Heh.”

Among their banter, Hop was mortified and went to cover his eyes with his palms slapped heavy against them. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say in retaliation, no longer bothering to dispute the hold his older brother had on him. Drunk or not, he couldn’t move and his tongue had gone bone-dry. Only when he felt a nudge at his side did he dare to peek out. 

“Not bad. Not great, either,” Leon said thoughtfully. The tube was now on the nightstand, opened and with a small drizzle leaking out. He had his right middle and index finger at the edge of his mouth with his tongue flicked out for a taste. Swallowing, he mused, “Kinda sweet, mm? Have you tasted this?”

“ _Who_? Me?” Hop was utterly bewildered by Leon’s behavior and question, though he chalked it up to the alcohol.

“Yeah, you should try some.”

“N-No!”

“... Give it a test run, Lee,” Raihan said, returning to the corner armchair. He laid sideways, spilling over the edges and languidly stretching. The armchair molded to the shape of him and swayed forward slightly. He went on, far too casual, “Can’t let this kid be wreaking havoc in Wyndon with some shit-tier lube.”

Hop was baffled and blushing, “Wha...?”

Without a word, as if this were a delightfully normal scenario, Leon swirled his goo-covered fingers and scooted backward to finally grant his younger brother space. The relief this caused didn’t last for long, unfortunately - or was it fortunately? - when his intended target yelped at his touch in the following moment. By their respective hems, Hop’s jeans and briefs had been shoved halfway down his backside, his bare skin exposed.

“What’s the matter?” Leon asked. He squeezed another gob of the lube onto his two waiting fingers, the tube returned to the nightstand. Dipping everything past the curve of Hop’s cheeks, he went on, “I’d let you do it on me, but you’re already undressed, aren’t you?”

“L-Lee, what’re you tryin’ to do!?” Hop blurted, twisting in Leon’s renewed clasp around his torso. He was cut off by his older brother shushing him. 

From the shadows, Raihan gave a small snort of amusement. 

Leon soothed, “You’re all right, I’ve got you. It’s just me, Hopscotch, relax. Here.”

Bewildered to the point of speechlessness, Hop felt himself pulled closer into him, spine aligning to Leon’s abdominals. Everything was simultaneously soft and sturdy. The arm and hand that weren’t acting as a too-snug seat belt around him went to slide beneath his rear, lube making an exploratory skim. Still unable to speak, he gasped.  
Leon’s gentle touch danced its way along the seam of Hop’s body, seeking and pressing, his thick knuckles also part of the process and brushing against him. The lube was warm from when it had been swirled earlier, its sugary scent perfuming the air around him. With a preliminary push, the first half of his index finger slipped inside of him, nudged past the initial blockade of taut muscle at the entrance. There was less resistance than he would have originally assumed, which he attributed to the abundance of whiskey stirring through them, and he asked, “Not too much, is it? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I, I’m,” Hop frantically searched for what to say, or even his voice in general while a bizarre, subdued panic set in with this intrusion, “I don’t get what’s going on! Why’re you...!?”

“Seriously, Hop, chill out,” Raihan shot at him, though not maliciously. He had taken out his Rotom Phone and allowed it to float beside him, idly scrolling through miscellaneous apps and notifications. The fuzzy sheen from the device’s screen illuminated his lax features. He leisurely crossed one ankle over the other, adding, “You look good like that, kinda makes me jealous.”

Hop didn’t have much time to consider what Raihan had said, the finer points of flattery lost on him. Rather, he was made to endure a second surprising sort of closeness from his sibling, the front of his jeans dropped further by the hand that was so determined to keep him in place. Not that he was fighting it much. He was too foggy to form a counterstrike.

He whimpered, Leon’s finger sinking deeper into him and the base of his cock squeezed. 

“That’s it,” Leon murmured with his legs on either side of his younger brother to help steady him. He pressed his lips to the top of Hop’s head, mulberry locks a shade lighter than the curls revealed around his budding erection. He smiled. Although they were about the same in height, the sheer brawn he held in advantage over him was put to good use, a minimal amount of squirming permitted. A little was fine with him, of course, it made the whole thing more exhilarating.

Hop tried to turn to get a better look at Leon’s face, however, the prospect made his head spin and caused him to slump only further into Leon’s hold. The intimate advances being made on him would have been utterly intolerable if not for the... well... pleasure that came with it. The finger was more of a pressurized sensation than anything, the stroking hand on his cock causing the majority of his shivered twinges of excitement. A shorter, huskier whimper was offered in response and he brought one hand up to cover his mouth. He frowned and clamped his eyes shut. His unoccupied hand went to push on one of Leon’s thighs, as if he were attempting to get away without much effort.

“F-Fuck, what are you--?”

Leon snapped to attention and interrupted, “Whoa, language! Swearing isn’t nice.”

His warning spilled out onto his little brother, the whisky’s scent haloed around them.

“Lee, you’re drunk! This, this is so w-weird,” Hop exhaled, trying and failing to sit up correctly. The grip that engulfed him was too strong. “I, a-ah! That’s too much!”

Leon had inserted a second finger, the middle, and drew them upward, pressing and caressing within the warmly slicked hole he was growing so fond of. Hop was tense. He could feel the walls of him tightening defensively, yet he inched onward to earn a more positive reaction. The hand at Hop’s cock was offering slow pulls that covered his entire length, a thumb frequently pausing to fondle the tip. Those tiny sounds he made were adorable. It was a simple task for him, really, what with the enormity of his palm in comparison to the not-so-impressive sight of what appeared to be Hop at full mast. Of course, he would never mock him for this - he had been about the same size at his age. He was certain there would be more to look at in a couple of years.

Speaking of which. He was starting to feel his own oncoming arousal.

Hop let out a strained noise, the bump at his lower back stirring a bashful sort of intrigue within him that he never could have imagined, “Uhn..! I don’t... get wh-what’s goin’ on?”

He had nearly said ‘I don’t want it’. And he didn’t.

“He’s tight,” Raihan commented in a mellow tone, sparing them a glance from beyond his screen and disregarding Hop’s distress, “how cute. Guessing you’re the first, then?”

Ever the too-cool Gym Leader, he didn’t bother to wait for a response and returned to browsing social media.

Leon breathed down into Hop’s nearest ear, smile widening, “Ah, ‘course I am. I know he hasn’t had much of a chance to.. explore yet. A few stolen kisses with Victor don’t really count, do they, Hopscotch?”

Past the point of flustered, with Leon’s fingers now moving more rhythmically, Hop sniffled, “Quit teasin’ me!”

“About Victor?”

“Everything!”

“Would more lube help?”

Hop said nothing and continued to squirm. His hand still gripped his sibling’s thigh, maintaining a sense of stability as he was jerked off with a fluidity that he himself was unsure of managing. How was Leon so talented at this? Why was he letting him do this, anyway? His other hand, which had previously been covering his mouth, was now tugging at the collar of his jumper, the fabric brought up to his teeth to bite down on and stain with saliva. Having an audience wasn’t helping much. Why was Raihan here? Was he enjoying this, too?

Scratch that. Having an extra set of eyes on him, when he dared to look, made his cock ache with an unfamiliar, hot sort of awkwardness. He couldn’t resist. Finally, a blatant moan broke past his clenched teeth and he rocked back into Leon’s fingers. His head flopped into his older brother’s chest, panting and timid legs splaying with the silent plea for more. Another moan as Leon stroked him from the inside out. His eyelids went heavy and he tried his damndest to ignore how clearly fucked up this was. He blamed the liquor, being at the mercy of his fervent hormones, and, and...!

“Uhn,” Hop fussed, a spurt of precum decorating the broad thumb that stroked over his pink tip. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, yet not a single coherent word escaped. Both hands were currently clinging for dear life to the walls of sporty leggings on either side of him. Feeling the drip of his erection make a trail of evidence down his length, he gave a small thrust upward. It was involuntary, for the most part, and he swallowed back the urge to question much else.

Leon’s own lust was made all the more defined by this, the hefty outline pressed to Hop’s tailbone while he purred, “You’re doing fine, I can tell how much you like it. I do, too.”

“Lee,” Hop gulped feverishly, as if taking a gulp from a chilled glass of water, fending off a wicked thirst, “I, I can’t.”

“Shhh, can’t what?”

“I dunno, I’m, I just, _ah_!”

Hushed by a particularly intense pressing from Leon’s fingertips, Hop could tell that he was leaking further. Warm and milky white, he peeked down to see exactly how pathetic he was behaving. The trickle was already pooling onto the supple patch of hair that surrounded the base of his cock. He immediately looked away. He usually didn’t make this much of a mess. He would have taken the time to dwell on how confusing it was if it wasn’t for the continued pressure in his most sensitive areas. Leon’s ability for coaxing out such a primal response from him couldn’t go remiss when it brought him such bliss. Honestly, the only thing that was holding him back from cumming this very second was the persistent shame. 

Deep within him, where Leon was inserted up to his knuckles, he could have sworn that he needed to piss. He would have begged for them to stop - shouldn’t he have done that some time ago? - if he hadn’t been led to the bathroom so recently. Instead, he kept quiet, pursuing what he believed to be an orgasm, his knees trembling. The sensation was frighteningly, beautifully indescribable. 

Somewhere beyond the bed, Raihan made a quip that Hop didn’t quite catch.  
Leon responded to his best friend by telling him to knock it off before refocusing on his little brother, praising him in an unusual sort of fashion, “You’re so messy, Hopscotch, but it’s all right - I don’t mind. It’s impressive, actually, I can’t believe how soaked you are right now. Just a little more, mm?”

Hop found himself helpless in the face of those words, squicked out and turned on by how Leon deemed him to be ‘soaked’ in this context. Opening his mouth to get snippy, only a mewl of want escaped him. With his attempt to regain control shattered, he rolled into the next stroke of Leon’s palm, wordlessly proving him correct with how the head of his shaft continued to drool into his hold. Inhaling, he could only smell the cloying, artificial scent of the lube.

The same sensation from earlier that threatened to wet the bed bubbled forth again, Leon’s fingers rubbing at what had to be his weakest point, his body convulsing on its own. Legs wide and heels bracing along the sheets, he gave another thrust. With spots tugging at the edge of his vision, he met Leon’s eyes. The action grounded him as he gave in to the promise of delicious, obscene relief. 

“Lee..!”

“There you go, let it out.”

“ _Fuck_!”

Leon didn’t bother to scold him about his language this time around, instead preoccupied with the squirt of Hop’s release. Its impressive size painted his fisted palm, one stray rope slipping past his hold and onto Hop’s lower stomach and his own sleeve. Ah, well. Collateral damage was inevitable. He gave him a coo of approval and continued the movements along his cock to finish him off. 

Hop huffed out a shaky breath, “S-Sorry, I, I’m...? That... Wh-What... was that?”

“Just taking care of you,” Leon whispered. Abruptly, he raised his head and called over to Raihan, “Grab something for me to wipe this, would you?”

“Bossy,” Raihan noted. Regardless, he stood and, in an uncharacteristic move, left his Rotom Phone on the seat of the armchair. He wandered over to Hop’s dresser. With a mildly entertained look, he dug around through the top drawers until he found a pair of clean briefs, tossing them at the duo huddled into the pillows. 

Hop couldn’t even protest the further invasion of his privacy. He was too stunned by all that had transpired, his lungs heaving with the effort it took to recover from the thrilling tremors that shook him. At that moment, he was so, so grateful for the room’s subtle lighting. He could scarcely imagine how shocked and flushed and apprehensive he was. Speechless and feeling the final molten pearls streaming along his cock, he watched the scene play out before him.

“Surprise, surprise,” Raihan drawled, abruptly shirtless and looming at the edge of the bed, tossing the briefs to Leon, “you’re messy, Hop. I guess drunken sloppiness also transfers to the bedroom, yeah?”

“I, I’m not sloppy when I drink!” Hop argued, as if that was the most crucial point to make while he sat half-dressed in his brother’s lap, reeling from an orgasm. 

“Sure.”

Fired up to carry this bickering further, Hop was only silenced by Leon wiping him off. The clean fabric dragged over his limp shaft before his arm was made spotless, as well. Soon, he was gingerly lifted by his brother’s arms onto the opposite end of the mattress. He made a puzzled hum in response and observed Leon for a moment, tossing the stained garment into the corner’s laundry hamper and stretching a bit. The front of his leggings were swollen with a silhouette he couldn’t look away from, he couldn’t help wonder if that’s why Raihan had begun to undress. Likely to take care of Leon in the same way that had been done for him.

Was everyone, including himself, still tipsy? They had to be, right?

His musings were quickly interrupted, Raihan springing toward him and grabbing a wrist, his voice a throaty growl, “C’mere, my turn. Been staring at you all night, bet you didn’t even notice. Coy or oblivious, I like it.”

“Raihan, wh-what?” Hop was pressed into a new position, a familiar one as he was locked with Raihan’s long legs on either side of him, his exposed rear nestled into him. He was facing his pillows, his captor not seeming to mind the wall behind him. The bed was crowding at quite the hurried pace. Trying a second time, he was desperate to understand, “What’re you goin’ on about?”

Leon was equally dismissive, telling Raihan, “Here, don’t forget this. And don’t hurt him!”

“Tch,” Raihan scoffed, snagging the lube when it was passed to him, “I can’t help it if my dick’s big.”

“Please, that’s not what I meant. This is all new to him.”

“Uh-huh.”

Raihan unhitched his track pants from his hips, revealing that he didn’t have any undergarments on, a pretty ballsy move considering the wintery weather, then coaxing Hop further into his lap. Chocolaty skin enveloped the younger man, its beauty underplayed in the darkness, and served as a temporary distraction from what was awaiting him below. Raihan skillfully popped open the lube with one hand, the other quick to accept it. 

Fleetingly, Hop was able to find his voice, “Wait, I haven’t... haven’t done this before!”

“That’s why Big Bro here made you nice and relaxed for me,” Raihan reassured him, smearing the head of his cock with clear ooze. His grin could practically be tasted. “Just sit back and enjoy. I can already tell you’ll be a natural.”

Hop lost whatever he was going to say next, spine arching in response to Raihan’s nudging. He could feel his body opening up, split to take in that glossy cock beneath him. Oh. _Oh_. It was a much fuller feeling than when Leon had been fingering him, his insides dizzy with a wary sensuality. This was madness, and he was enjoying it to the fullest. All without meaning to. The slow spiking of him onto Raihan’s length had him grabbing at whatever limbs he could find and with his mouth agape with disbelief. He couldn’t speak and lulled his head to one side, a toned chest catching him.

In his prey’s ear, Raihan rumbled, “Spread your legs, baby, makes it easier.”

Hop was practically whining at this point, obeying through the coercion of those long, powerful fingers sneaking around his inner thighs. 

“There you go, take it slow and--”

“Rai! Be gentle!” Leon had inched closer, putting his face in Raihan’s and making both his concern for his little brother and his awaiting arousal evident. “He’s probably gonna remember most of this, don’t traumatize him.”

“L-Lee,” Hop begged, not knowing what exactly it was he was calling out for, answering himself with a groan.

Wordlessly, Leon put one hand beneath Hop’s chin with the other rubbing down the front of his leggings. It was almost a comforting motion, the chin cupping, at least, and it didn’t last more than a few seconds. Upon breaking their connection, he refocused on the brash expression boring into him.

“Hm?” Raihan scarcely acknowledged the former Champion, busily readjusting Hop. “What, there a problem?”

“No,” Leon said, his pace hurried, “just want to make sure he’s all right.”

“He’s fine.”

“Hopscotch, how’re you feeling?”

Hop struggled to reply. He was simultaneously hot and cold, his core wracked with unidentifiable wants. Shuffling his gaze between the two men, he asserted, “Wh-What am I s’pposed to do?”

“... Like I told you before,” Raihan was happy to reiterate, “ _spread your legs_. I’ll do the heavy lifting. Speaking of which.”

“Careful!” Leon practically whined, although he was relieved to hear that Hop wasn’t directly objecting what was going on.

With what had to have been a flick of his wrists, Raihan hauled Hop deeper into his clutches, pushing beyond that undeniable ring of muscle and breaking through his defense more than his older brother had. Obviously, he couldn’t mimic that same shock value. Not that this was a competition. Only a bit. With a shallow thrust, he figured he could take what he could get.

“H-Hah... Rai-Raihan...!” Hop’s jaw went slack. Every veiny, thick detail made its presence known inside of him. With a good couple of inches of the Gym Leader’s desire introduced - and who knows how much more to go, he didn’t have a clue, he couldn’t see a thing, nor was he about to ask - he became starkly aware of how he was being claimed. By Raihan. His one and only sibling playing the part of the audience. 

That was fucked up. He wished he were drunker. More drunk? Drunker? Whatever, he shouldn’t be sober for this. This shouldn’t be happening.

“Aw, Hopscotch, I bet you could go for round two,” Leon said nonchalantly. He was leaning over him, speaking to him, and yet his gaze was fixed on Raihan. One hand went to Hop’s stomach, the other on his own cock, now loose from his clothes. “Though, I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Raihan cackled, “He’s whelmed, mate, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.”

“Hush, I know him better than you.”

“Yeah, you do. Absolutely.”

“Is that sarcasm?”

“No way. Heh.”

Hop was thunderstruck. How this pair was chattering away while they were all in varying stages of undress and sexual deviance was beyond him. His widened eyes couldn’t convey his fascinated horror, and he suddenly was convinced that this secondary facet to them had always existed. He had merely never been exposed to it before. With his brain five steps behind the current discussion, he caught up to his brother’s previous suggestion, “Two? Round two?”

Raihan, responding with actions rather than words, bucked into Hop, pulled back out, then repeated the cycle. Jostling him every which way, he was only balanced by Leon’s hold on his chin once again.

“Mm, yeah? Look at you, you’re already handling it,” Leon reassured through Hop’s cries. He didn’t bother to fret over him, he couldn’t distinguish any outright howls of pain. Dropping his hold, he went to nuzzle into Raihan for a kiss, his sentiment still directed at Hop, “Twice in, what, a half hour? That’s a tall order, but, ah, you’re young.”

“... This is, isn’t happenin’,” Hop choked.

“Let it.”

Unable to have any sort of response to such a thing, Hop became putty in their touch. Well, somewhat. With the pair of them busily snogging above him, hands on burning flesh, he was left to his own devices. Aside from the cock up his arse and Raihan’s dominant arm around his waist to keep him steady, he was alone. Leon pushed forward into him, practically ignoring him at this point, stroking himself and cupped at the cheek by his apparent true romantic interest. 

Hop wasn’t completely opposed to all that was going on, his biggest hangup still being that his brother was involved. Although, with what had already played out between them, having Leon’s mostly-bared body shoved against him while he drank down Raihan’s wet smacks wasn’t overly-terrible, he supposed. Now that he thought about it, he was relieved that he hadn’t exchanged any kisses with Leon. That would have been where he drew the line.

He wanted to laugh, a tipsy burst of nihilism poised to be heard. Instead, he clamped a palm over his mouth, an exceptionally heady thrust consuming him. 

Raihan was content to have his prize lull about in his lap, the younger man fussing under the pressure of taking him all in with his apparent lack of experience. Cute to look at and like a vise to fuck, he was merely an accessory in the Gym Leader's run tonight. Of course, he wouldn't dare mention that, not if he wanted to get away with this little joyride. He was certain that he had already reached his threshold for lewd comments. 

He didn't want to get on Leon's bad side. He had him, both of them, perfectly in place, and he wasn't about to let his tongue get him into trouble. Luckily, he had Leon’s mouth to preoccupy him.

The pathetic full-sized bed creaked beneath their combined weight. It was hardly meant for three people, least of all when two of those three people were bent on devouring one another.

Raihan fucked up into Hop with seemingly less concern for each passing second, a string of shared saliva between him and Leon catching in those ruffled mulberry bangs. The carelessness of their escapades had him plastered with a specific hunger. He shushed Hop upon hearing him protest about who knows and who cares. Probably the spit in his hair. Tough shit for him, he supposed. 

Pleasantly perplexed by how well Hop was performing, Raihan had few qualms about giving Hop his typical level of enthusiasm. The greedy jabs of his body along the smaller one atop him, combined with how he clawed at Leon with one hand, had him invested in the whole thing more than he would have initially suspected. This was fun - the dubious origins of Hop’s willingness to participate and the incestual overtones flying past his sensibilities. 

“Lee, fuck, why haven’t we done this before? Kid’s a natural once he gets into it,” Raihan half-sang, pointed smile flashing as he continued to slide in and out of Hop. The excessive lube was coating his inner thighs, that pert backside he was claiming equally slick. He bent his head down to be more explicit, his words a burst of flame in Hop’s ear, “Hear that? That’s a compliment from me to you, baby.”

Leon rolled his eyes, though the motion went unseen in the darkness, “Don’t be gross, you know why. Poor thing was too young before.”

“ _Me_? You’re telling _me_ not to be gross?”

“Rai--”

“ _Fuck me_ , I can’t take this. I’m gonna cum.”

Raihan pushed away from Leon and slumped back, taking Hop with him. There was a hiss of discomfort from the younger boy, disregarded, unsurprisingly, and a much louder vocal tremble filled the room. Raihan went perfectly rigid in the throes of his climax. His cock throbbed and soon evidence of his release was dribbling from Hop’s still-stuffed hole. The sheets had to have been positively wrecked at this point. No one cared to comment on it.

“A-Ah?” Hop alarmingly unprepared for how he was filled from the inside out, sweaty palms clenching into the sheets along with the rest of his body. Sore and stretched, he was becoming incoherent again. “Wha... Lee...?”

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Leon promised. Steadying his blinking, gasping little brother, he offered a squeeze of reassurance on his shoulders. Stiff in his own hold and with his voice softer than ever, he prompted, “Open up, there, mm, perfect - I’m putting it in, yeah? Try and be good and swallow?”

Whatever Hop had been wanting to say, lips curled into an ‘o’ shape, it was lost in the shuffle of Raihan lifting him off and Leon feeding him the tip of his cock. Ripe with indulgent fear, he accepted his fate. In a resigned pile of mush on Raihan’s chest, knees bumped together and eyelashes dewy, he became compliant once again.

Leon worked his way down Hop’s throat. The slight gagging and teeth-scraping failed to faze him. By the time he had sheathed his entire length, he was unfairly close to finishing. Having his best friend there to egg him on contributed to the unassailable urge to let loose. He was effortlessly riled up, sac stamped to Hop’s chin with every movement. He groaned, “Hopscotch, look at you, all grown up. You’re ready for this, just, d-don’t move..!”

Sputtering, Hop felt his inner cheeks splashed with bitter release, his reddened pout marred with white. Only a small amount had actually been swallowed, though he wasn’t exactly searching for his sibling’s approval here, resulting in him being more disheveled than ever. He heaved out a breath, any semblance of speech lost on him.

Regardless of how used-up he felt, there was an intrigued pulse at the base of his cock.

“... ‘Bout time, I was gettin’ cold waitin’ on you two,” Raihan complained while he began to detach himself. He ran a few fingers through his braids, pulling them loose from their elastic.

“Arceus, when aren’t you cold?”

“I can’t help it, dragon blood and all that!”

“Doubt it.”

“You’re a dick sometimes, y’know that?”

With the pair of them swept up in lighthearted bickering, Hop lay among the sheets, having slid there sometime after being freed from his encore. 

Well. At least Leon hadn’t tried to kiss him. That would have been wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @necrohol for proofing!!


End file.
